RESCUE
by mad 4 the doctor
Summary: The Doctor finds another TARDIS.  Jack and martha pick up evidence of the TARDIS but not just that a strange TARDIS they decide to check it out.  My friend came up with this hope you enjoy!


**RESCUE**

The Doctor is sitting on the cliffs, overlooking a beach, which reminds him of where he said goodbye to Rose. He has dropped his assistant (Donna ) off to visit her family. He appears lonely. There is a noise (unmistakeable) like the TARDIS and suddenly there appears a rusty old caravan. The Doctor is visibly stunned, "What ? What ? But that's impossible ! That's a….. It's a…. It is ! It's a TARDIS….

**CREDITS**

The Doctor is examining the new object with his screwdriver, becoming increasingly agitated and confused, muttering, "It can't be, not possible, nobody could've invented it, it's Time Lord technology…."The door opens and a woman steps out, closing the door quickly. She sees the Doctor, "It's you ! At last it's you !" The Doctor looks totally bewildered. Finally he manages to speak, "Who ? What ? Is that ?

What ?" The woman comes up to him, puts her finger on his lips," Shush!" she whispers, "Let me look at you. It's you alright ! I suppose you need an explanation. Come on in, I'll put the kettle on !" The Doctor is obviously still stunned and she has to take his hand and lead him to the caravan. All sorts of possible (and impossible ) explanations are running through his head, but none so mind-blowing as the real explanation !

Meanwhile, at the Torchwood base, Jack and Martha are examining computer screens with awe. They both sensed that the Doctor was in town, but now there were very strong signals (TARDIS-like in their appearance ) but unlike the TARDIS they know. "Come on, let's trace it " Jack says to Martha. She grins- it's been a while since they had anything juicy !

Inside the new TARDIS is very similar to the Doctor's. He is still utterly confused, "I get it. It's a dream, an illusion, an hallucination ? This isn't real !" The woman smiles. The Doctor looks at her properly for the first time. Suddenly this is serious, "You do realise, you don't exist, not really. I mean you can't exist….." The woman replies, "You're right of course. You were always bright. I don't exist, not here…" She turns to look at the Doctor, she's enjoying teasing him,"…not in this universe." The Doctor is hit by the revelation, "Oh you don't mean….it can't be….really you're from…. somewhere else….there are other Time Lords in another dimension ? The war ? We survived ? That's it ! In a parallel universe we survived ! Oh yes ! But wait, how did you get here ? Is there a breach…. There has to be a breach, it's not possible to travel between parallel universes. How ?" The woman is laughing at his semi-hysteria. She puts her finger on his lips again, "Shush !" She points to the TARDIS controls,"Look closely." He looks at her, quizzically, then takes out his glasses and examines the machinery. There is something different, something he doesn't recognise. His face registers the gravity of the situation. He says it simply, "You've invented the parallel drive. "

Martha and jack arrive at the scene. They can see the TARDIS, but no sign of the Doctor. "Do you think he's hired a caravan for the week ?" asks Martha, laughing. She points out the rusty old caravan on the cliff tops not far away. Jack laughs, too, "Come on, he can' be far away, let's find him." He calls for the Doctor. They head for the beach.

"Sit down. Here drink this." The woman hands the Doctor a cup of tea. He has calmed down a little and is now very eager to know more,"This is unbelievable. This technology is way beyond anything even I could imagine – and I'm good, I'm very good !" he jumps up and goes back to the controls for another look, "How does it work ? What's the power source ? Can you control where it goes ? I need to know ! This is dangerous, very dangerous, it's not even possible. Are there any side effects ? No ! This is not right, this is seriously not right (changes tone ) Could I borrow it ? (changes back to serious – angry even ) No, no it's not right ! How did you do it ,

why ?" He is looking at the woman again. He realises there is something he has neglected to ask, something staggeringly important, "Who are you ?" She replies, "It's a very long story. " She turns away as if trying to find the words elsewhere, "I didn't invent it – the parallel drive, it wasn't me. "Suddenly they are not alone. Standing at the side of the room in the shadows is a child , a girl around 10 . The Doctor hasn't seen her yet. He asks the woman, "Then who did ?" The child speaks, startling the Doctor, "It was me." The Doctor turns and sees the child. He is completely stunned.

Jack and Martha have returned to the TARDIS. Martha uses her key and they go inside. "Look for clues," says Martha. "What kind of clues ?" asks Jack as if humouring her. "Maybe something's happened to him. The signals we picked up could have been a cry for help," Martha suggests. "He would've left a message or something. " They search for a while but find nothing. Nothing seems amiss either. "I think," says Jack, "If he wanted help he would've come straight to us. Maybe it's just engine trouble, that's why the signal was different. " Martha nods, " Yeah, maybe he's gone to ring the AA ." Jack suggests trying the caravan they spotted earlier – they might have seen the Doctor. "Come on then, "says Martha.

"We've been travelling a long time. We've been to many, many parallel universes. It's not easy, it….(struggling for the words ) it drains you." The woman speaks seriously. "Then why do it ? " asks the Doctor, "Why put a child through such an ordeal ? Is she your child ? Is she….. is she one of us ? She must be extremely intelligent – she really invented the parallel drive ? But that's beyond intelligent, that's right off the scale ! Is this too many questions ? Shall I shush now ?" The Doctor puts his finger on his own lips, mimicking her earlier gesture. The child looks at him and asks her mother, "Is it him ? Are you sure ?" The woman replies, "Yes child, it's him. " The Doctor looks from the child to the woman, doesn't know what to say. The child speaks, "I invented the drive because I had to. It was the only way I could meet my father. "

Jack and Martha reach the caravan. Jack knocks on the door. Inside the tension is unbearably thick. The Doctor is staring at the child, wondering what possible connection there could be between them, yet connection there definitely was ! He felt drawn to her, linked somehow, yet he knew they had never met. The mother, too, he felt he knew her somehow, way back…..way, way back – almost before time. A knock from outside breaks his reverie. All three jump, visibly startled. "Doctor are you in there ?" "Jack ! " – the Doctor and the woman both recognise his voice and exclaim his name in unison. They look at each other astonished. "That's your earth name is it ? The Doctor ? " asks the woman. "I remember you with another name. " The Doctor looks even more puzzled. "We need to talk !" He says to her, sternly points at her and walks over to the door. He opens it, goes out, closes the door behind him, doesn't want Jack to see what's inside. "Jack, Jack, my good fellow. Jack, Jack, Jack, my you're looking well! And Martha ! Goodness, it's good to see you. What brings you to this neck of the woods ? Hmm? Hmm?" His strange babbling makes Martha and Jack look at each other with questioning glances. Before they can say a word he speaks again, "Well here we all are, bit of a reunion, everything fine here. Good, good, nice to see you. Must be going !" He flashes his toothiest grin and goes quickly back inside the caravan. Martha and Jack are stunned. Jack knocks at the door again. The Doctor pokes his head out, "Sorry, sorry, bit busy…..caravan….stuff. Could you call again later ?" Then quietly through clenched teeth, " I'll let you know when I know." The door closes again. Martha and Jack shrug and walk away. "What do you think all that was about ?" asks Martha. "I'll let you know when I know."

replies Jack enigmatically.

The atmosphere has relaxed slightly in the caravan. The Doctor has regained some of his composure and seems to be taking control of the situation, "Right ! Explanation time I think. You (he points to the woman ) talk ! And you (points to the girl ) put the kettle on !" The woman starts to talk, "As I'm sure you're aware Doctor (the word seems strange to her, an unfamiliar word for something very familiar ) there are many different universes, parallel to each other, the same in many ways but differing in the detail. It's hard to describe what it's like to travel between them. " The Doctor does know what it's like and tells her, "I did it once, but it was an accident, the TARDIS crashed landed." He continues wistfully, "I couldn't go back." There is incredible sadness in his voice. The woman continues, "In every universe Gallifrey is lost." She hesitates, visibly saddened by the memory. "The war destroyed the Time Lords in every single universe – every one. But in every single universe one Time Lord survives, sometimes more than one….. "She drifts away a little. "In my universe it was me, in yours it was you. Do you see ?" The Doctor is looking at the floor between his feet, "I had hoped that somewhere we had all survived. The woman continues." I have seen myself many times, I have seen other Time Lords who I have not recognised, I have seen others like my daughter and sometimes a boy child, but you are unique. Only in one universe have you survived. We have been searching for so long, but now we have found you." The Doctor looks up, looks her in the eyes and asks, "Why am I so special ? Why have you been looking for me ?" The child speaks matter-of-factly, "You are my father." The Doctor won't accept this, "How can I be your father ? We don't come even come from the same universe !" The woman tries to explain, but she finds it difficult to understand herself, "In our universe you did exist, we were together on Gallifrey. But the war took you from me. You were strong and brave, but you didn't survive. I loved you. Before I escaped I took your life-force from the genetics lab. At the time, I didn't know why, it was instinctual. Later, much later, I used it to create a new life – a part of both of us – we made a child together."The Doctor looks almost horrified, "But that wasn't me, I mean it was a different me, I mean I'm not dead, I survived the war, everyone else died – you died." He looks incredibly sad as old memories reawaken, memories he has buried so deep, such pain, such loss ! He has remembered her - the woman he loved on Gallifrey, before the war, when everything was good. "You died." He walks over to her, touches her face tenderly, "This isn't possible, you're not real, this has to be some kind of dream, but I don't dream !" The paradox of the situation is just too much, he doesn't know what to say or do. The child gives him a cup of tea,"I guess tea is the same wherever you go" she says metaphorically in lieu of an explanation. Then seeing that he needs more, she touches his face gently, "I just wanted to meet you, any you, just once. We can go back now, then we can destroy the parallel drive." The Doctor jumps up, spilling his tea,"You can't just leave !" The woman says simply, "We can't stay." The child speaks softly, "I invented the drive to meet you, now that I have I need to return home and destroy it – it's just too dangerous." The Doctor knows this is true,"If it were to fall into the wrong hands it could be devastating. Wait, oh wait ! (something occurs to him suddenly ) In your universe, did he survive ? The Master ?" The woman and the child nod together. The woman tells the Doctor, "He knows we have it – the drive. He wants to destroy every other Time Lord in every other universe. He desperately wants to be the only one. Is he here ? In your universe ? Is he here ?" Panic rises in her voice. The Doctor replies with incredible sadness in his voice, "He was. I saw him die. I'm the only one here." The woman is visibly relieved,"Then we are safe here for a while. Perhaps we could stay a little longer." She smiles. The Doctor is still unsure of everything, but he can't help smiling back.

The three of them are strolling along the beach, talking. The Doctor has many questions," But the parallel universe thing – the travelling between them – that's Time Lord technology, long lost. It's not possible now they're gone." The child answers him,"I found the way – it was just in my head." The Doctor moves towards her,"Let me see."He puts his hands on the sides of her head, connecting with her, seeing her thoughts,"Oh you are a clever little thing, aren't you ? Now what are you keeping from me, lots of closed doors, lots of….oh, oh ! That's it ! Well some of it anyway – come on, show me…." He takes his hands away. She shakes her head," I can't give it to you, it's not safe." The Doctor pleads with his eyes and speaks wistfully," I'll use it wisely – I'll use it once, then I'll destroy it, I promise…..just once." He is getting anxious now, excited," I need it !" The child looks at him and says simply," You want to save Rose ." This is not a question, she knows this. The Doctor replies," You saw ? " The child has looked into his mind. She says," The connection goes both ways. You are very lonely. I want to help." The woman puts her hands on the Doctor's head and connects with him, she too sees his loneliness," I'm sorry, so sorry. Child we must ease some of this sorrow. How can we help ?" The child knows what to say," We will find Rose." The Doctor is thrilled yet anxious, a little scared, but he has been given hope – the most precious gift of all. He hugs the woman tightly, the child squeezes into the hug.

The caravan materialises outside Torchwood H.Q. Jack and Martha race out into the street, recognising the TARDIS type signal. They are amazed to see the caravan, not the police box, and even more amazed to see the Doctor step out. He has an absurd grin on his face. He walks up to Jack and whispers something in his ear. Jack seems puzzled at first, then elated. The Doctor turns to Martha and says," Don't mind if we borrow him for a while, do you ?" Martha looks around," We ? Who's we ?" The woman and the child step out of the caravan. The woman goes straight to Jack and hugs him, warmly," Long time no see, Jack. Looking good !" Jack is totally amazed but hugs back," I've never seen you before in my life, but yes I am looking good aren't I?" They all laugh, except for Martha who is looking a little stern," He might be happy enough to go off gallivanting with strangers who turn up in a rust – heap and pretend to know you, but I need an explanation." The Doctor tells Martha," Sorry, Martha, no time. Tell you everything when we get back – little adventure, nothing to worry about !" Jack turns to Martha," Hold the fort, shouldn't be too long !" The Doctor, the woman , the child and Jack go into the caravan. Martha is left standing dumbfounded in the street (and more than a little miffed )as the caravan/TARDIS disappears before her eyes," Oh I'll just stay here shall I ? I didn't want to go on your stupid adventure, anyway.

Inside the caravan Jack is bursting with curiosity," Doctor, what you said just now, is it true?" He remembers what the Doctor whispered to him, "Want to go find Rose?" The Doctor is unable to hide his excitement," Oh yes!" Jack looks confused," But I thought it was impossible to travel to parallel universes, on purpose anyway." The Doctor tries to explain," It is, I mean it was. I mean, she knows the way." He winks at the child with a cheeky grin. Jack looks at her. He is still puzzled and talks quietly so that only the Doctor can hear," I don't mean to be rude but who are these people? How come they have a TARDIS? And how does she know me?" He gestures towards the woman, who is tinkering with the controls and typing on the computer. The Doctor answers with a riddle," I think perhaps you are not as unique as you think." Jack looks even more puzzled. The child has been listening, she tries to explain," We have a Jack, too." Then she sidetracks, " He is immortal, are you?" Jack answers her," I can't seem to die, yes. But I can't tell you if I'm immortal. I'll let you know at the end of time." The Doctor carries on with the explanation," They are from a parallel universe. Some things are the same, others are different. They don't have me, but they do have you apparently." The child looks at Jack appraisingly," Our Jack is very brave. He is a hero many times over. We like him with us all the time – mother likes him with us." The woman hears this and is obviously embarrassed," That's enough!" But she is smiling at Jack as she says," Yes Jack I asked the Doctor if we could bring you along, it makes me feel at home." Jack smiles too," Anything to oblige!" He turns to the Doctor and whispers," I think I'm in there." Then he asks the woman," Just how many universes are there? How many mes?" She answers him," They are countless, infinite maybe. We try to log them as we pass through. Mapping them has been the most difficult part of the whole journey. But we are near the end, we have found what we set out to find and we can go back home for good now, as soon as we have found your friend." Jack asks the obvious question," How will you know where she is, if there are endless possibilities?" The woman tells him how," The Doctor can take us to where Rose disappeared, to exactly where the breach opened. There should be enough residual energy to pinpoint a location. If her universe is on our mapping system we should find a match." The Doctor puts on his glasses," Show me your system, I'd like to see that." They huddle together and peer into the control panel and the computer. Jack gets to talk to the child," How old are you?" She replies," I like you am older than I look. I am still a child in Time Lord terms, but my knowledge is very old." Jack looks astonished," You're a Time Lord? Your mother, too? You're like the Doctor?" The child answers," In our universe we are the Doctor. We are his alternative reality." Jack tries hard to understand," Is that why you travel, to find other Time Lords who survived the war? Are you trying to find a better universe to live in?" She speaks truthfully wanting him to know everything (she trusts him completely)," No, we like our own universe. No place like home. We came to find my father, then we can return." Jack again is astonished," Your father? You mean….." He gestures towards the Doctor. The Doctor is looking at them over his glasses, knows he is being talked about. He knows he hasn't quite broached the subject properly himself, not sure how he feels about this.

The place where Rose was literally torn from him, almost sucked into the void but transported into Pete Tyler's parallel world. The Doctor is visibly moved. He knows her life was saved but he lost her all the same. He remembers the hope he now has and bounds into action, gathering energy into his sonic screwdriver – this has to work, it just has to.

Back in the caravan/TARDIS the Doctor asks the woman," Will this do? Is it enough?" The woman and the child feed the data into the computer. Jack and the Doctor talk," She looks like you." The Doctor half-smiles," No, no, do you think so? Maybe around the eyes." The Doctor changes his mind about wanting to talk, suddenly and leaps over to the computer screen. Jack guesses he is still a little sensitive about the father/daughter thing. The Doctor peers at the monitor with faked intensity, looking at the girl over the top of his glasses. The woman is excited," Yes, yes! Look there is a match. We've been there! And not too long ago. I think we can find her." She is so excited she is practically jumping for joy. The Doctor just stares at the screen, traces the signal with this finger.

The TARDIS/caravan lands on a street. The Doctor and Jack emerge looking shocked and queasy, definitely shaky. The woman appears behind them," I should've warned you, parallel travel sickness isn't nice." She tries not to laugh as they both sit down with their heads between their knees," You'll feel ok soon, just breathe deeply, take it easy for a minute or two." She goes over to Jack, puts her hands on his shoulders. The Doctor notices, is there a little jealousy? He stands up too soon, almost loses his balance. The child has come out of the caravan, she steadies him with a smile. He smiles back. The Doctor takes a mobile phone from his pocket. He knows Rose will be very surprised to hear his voice and he's not sure that a phone call is the right way to announce his arrival. The child seems to read his thoughts, she takes the phone from him and says," You want to surprise her. She just turns around and there you are, her hero come to save his Rose!" She laughs. She walks away with the phone, he can't hear what she says. When she returns he can't hide his enthusiasm," You spoke to her? Rose? Is she ok? Is she coming?" The girl giggles, enjoying his nervousness," She's not far. She says she will come." The Doctor grows increasingly agitated," She's coming here? Now? But I'm not ready. What shall I say? How do I look?" He flashes a toothy grin, he's a very happy man!

When he sees her approaching from a distance (he is hidden) the Doctor is stunned. He wasn't expecting her to look the same. To him it seemed like a lifetime since he had seen her. He felt much older, she should look older. Just as he starts to look around for the person she has arranged to meet, he steps out in front of her. Rose is stunned, can't believe her eyes. The Doctor just says one word," Hello." He is grinning from ear to ear, but tries to make it sound nonchalant. Rose can't seem to speak only just manages to stutter," H…h…hello." Suddenly she forgets her shock and throws her arms around him. They hug tightly, he swings her round, she laughs. He puts her down, she looks curiously at him," Are you real? How did you get here? I was supposed to meet a girl, she phoned me, said she had some information. She said, she said…..she knew about Gallifrey." The Doctor grins," Oh she knows about Gallifrey alright!" Rose is trying to work this out," You set this up? Are you a hologram or something, some kind of message-gram? You look real, you feel real." She pokes him in the chest. " Ow! What did you do that for? Yes I'm real and I'm really here and I can take you back." He hesitates a little, a thought just occurring to him," If you want to come?" He gives her his very best smile, it's a killer. Rose just looks at him and shrugs," What took you so long?" She takes his hand, points up to the sky," That way I think. No, that way."

Inside the caravan, Jack and the woman have time to talk while the Doctor is meeting Rose. Jack has lots of questions," You created your daughter in a lab? Is that ethical?" The woman replies," Probably not. But sometimes ethics get in the way of science, of progress, of …sometimes the heart just wins." Jack is still curious," This life-force you mentioned, that you took from Gallifrey? I don't understand." She tries to explain," Everyone of our race, every Time Lord, donated genes to science. Our scientists were always striving to improve and preserve life, to cure, to gain knowledge, to reproduce the best genes. You could say to form the master race. But not for evil, but for ultimate good. Our scientists were brilliant, they could have done so much good (she is saddened by the loss of so much potential). These genes were labelled, catalogued – computerised data, easy to reproduce with the right equipment and materials. I had everything I needed on the TARDIS. I created the genetic make up of the man I loved and made a baby from it. What can be wrong in that?" She starts to sob, Jack holds her," You really loved him, huh? He doesn't seem to remember you. Does that hurt?" She recovers some composure," He has repressed his memories. The time before the war it's too…..it's too painful, he can't cope with such great loss. Can you imagine watching everything and everyone you love die? Losing everything! I have the same memories, the same loss. But I salvaged something, I wasn't completely alone and I saved my memories." Jack leaves her and goes over to the computer. The monitor shows the view outside the TARDIS, he sees the Doctor and Rose approaching. He leaps out of the door. Rose is, once again, stunned. Jack runs over to her, lifts her off her feet, twirls her round. The Doctor just stands there with a stupid grin on his face. As Jack becomes reacquainted with Rose tries to explain his (impossible) being there, the Doctor begins to take in some of his surroundings. The grin falls slowly off his face as he notices a bill-board across the street. It says simply – VOTE SAXON.

Inside the caravan, Rose is full of questions," Why did you redesign the TARDIS? How did you get here? You said I'd never see you again, once the breach was sealed that was it – no more inter-dimensional travel, ever. Is there another breach? Not the Daleks and the Cybermen? Have they found a way back too?" The Doctor sees her start to panic," Steady, steady, it's alright, no Daleks, no Cybermen, no breach. Just us Time Lords." He gestures to the woman and the child. Rose isn't sure she has heard correctly," Time Lords? That's a plural. You put an s on that, that makes a plural! You're the only Time Lord. They all died, you told me." The woman answers," I'm from another dimension, not this one, not the Doctor's, a different one. There are lots. We found a way of travelling between them without creating a breach, a safe way. We found the Doctor and now we've found you. And we can take you back!" Rose is still confused," There's a Time Lord in every dimension? Just one? In every different alternative reality one Time Lord survives the war?" The woman corrects her,"Sometimes more than one." Rose realises something," But there isn't one here. I would know by now. I would have met him or her. There's no Doctor in this universe, we have no help." The woman replies," There's only one Doctor." She looks across at him. He is looking very serious, not as happy as he should be. The Doctor looks at them all, not sure how to tell them what he has discovered. He tries to find the words" There is a Time Lord here." He takes them over to the computer monitor, on the screen he brings up a familiar face. Familiar to Jack and to Rose but in different ways. The man is, to Rose, Mr Saxon who is running for President in her world. To Jack he is a nightmare. He says it with vehemence," The Master."

The Doctor is trying to suss out the situation. He asks Rose," What do you know about this Mr Saxon? I presume you have checked him out at Torchwood?" Rose replies,

" Of course. He appeared quite suddenly as an independent. But he's shown nothing but good qualities. He's well liked, a favourite to win. He has helped us here." They are in the Torchwood offices. Rose has called a meeting. Pete and Jacquie are there. Pete explains," He visited this very office, offered money for funding if he's elected. He was very interested in our work." The Doctor looks intense," I bet he was!" Pete continues," Nothing untoward in his background check. Something secretive about some work for the Ministry of Defence, but it all checks out. He's a decent guy. Lots of charity work, good decent policies, promise of good changes. Like Rose says, everyone likes him. He can't be who you say he is. No way is he an evil mastermind, I just don't believe it." The Doctor is not convinced," You've been brainwashed. All of you. This man (he points to the picture on the computer monitor)…..This man would kill everyone on this planet, in this universe. We've got to stop him." Rose, too is still not sure," No, I've met him, he's not an alien. Wouldn't I know if he was a Time Lord? Wouldn't I have felt it somehow?" The Doctor replies," Oh he's good, he's very good. No he's brilliant, brilliant but very evil. Imagine someone as brilliant as me, perhaps even more so, but on the wrong side. Doesn't that scare you? It scares me!" Jack backs him up," The Doctor's right. You have to listen to him! I've seen this man in action. He's killed me more than once. He will destroy your world if you let him get a foot in the door. If he's elected as your President it will be his first step to ultimate power. The woman Time lord is listening to everything. She takes the Doctor to one side, talks to him, anxiously," We have to leave now! If this man is the Master he can't find us here, he can't find the drive. It wouldn't just be the end of this world then, but the end of every world, every universe!" The Doctor replies," I have to help them, I can't let him do it again!" She tries again," You've done enough – they've been warned, they can stop him now. They don't need you. We have to go!" The Doctor is looking angry now. Through gritted teeth he growls at her," You go! Take your precious parallel drive and go home – go and hide! I'll stay here, everything I need is here. I'll stay and fight and I will win! But this time I'll save him, too." She seems surprised," The Master? You think you can change him?" The Doctor looks for some compassion within her," He doesn't feel like family to you? He is of our race, he is one of us!" She softens a little," You have so much compassion, so much mercy. But in the face of such evil…anyway, you are no longer alone remember? You could come home with us, or we could stay with you." He looks at her and sighs,

" That wouldn't be right." The woman is becoming exasperated with him," But it would be right to stay here? I don't see the logic in that. Anyway, you can't stay here, you have no TARDIS. You came here in mine, remember?" Te realisation hits the Doctor square in the face," Damn! I forgot! But at least he can't create his paradox, unless…. You've got to go, now! The Master will find your TARDIS and he will use it, he'll find you and your daughter. You're in great danger. Leave me here and go! Right now!" His voice is raised and the others hear him. If the Doctor is angry and scared then the situation must be really dire. But somehow they still don't believe him – how can nice Mr Saxon possibly be as evil as the Doctor says. The woman, however, is calm," The TARDIS is cloaked, hidden, even he couldn't detect it." The Doctor is suspicious," You cloaked the TARDIS when we arrived here? Then you must have known the Master was here in this dimension." She doesn't deny it," We have been here before, we left quickly when we realised you weren't here, but he was." The Doctor seems a little bit angry with her, but at least she has backed him up and the Torchwood team are more ready to believe that Saxon is the Master. The woman doesn't want the Doctor to be angry with her," If you insist on staying, then we will stay with you, we will help." The Doctor is dubious," It's far too risky, you don't know what he is capable of." She replies," Do you think I've never run into the Master before? I know what he can do and I know how to fight it! We'll deal with him together." The Doctor is coming round to the idea," Are you sure the TARDIS is undetectable, he can't get the parallel drive?" The woman smiles," You forget we have a genius on our side." She looks to her daughter who has been quietly listening to everything," The TARDIS and the drive are totally undetectable, my cloaking system is completely beyond all other technology." The Doctor looks at the child and quips," You are a modest little thing aren't you, reminds me of someone…..can't think who….Anyway, I accept your offer of help and now I think….It's party time!" He has that look in his eye and in his smile that tells you he is looking forward to the new challenge and whatever lies ahead. Rose, however deflates him a little," Have you got a plan then?" The Doctor is taken aback," A plan, a plan, have I got a plan? Let me think." It is up to Jacquie in the end to think of the obvious. She states simply," It seems to me that we have to stop this Mr Saxon from becoming President." The Doctor agrees," Exactly! But everyone's brainwashed, they'll all vote for him. Unless….unless we find someone even more popular, someone who even more people will vote for." He turns to look at Pete," I think President Pete has a bit of a ring to it don't you?" Pete looks shocked," Me, run for President? You've got to be kidding me!" Rose is smiling," I think you'd be brilliant! The Doctor is right you're very popular, and by the way that's my line." Pete is not convinced,"I don't see why we have to do this the long way round. Why don't we just go find this Mr Saxon and see to him?" The Doctor answers in his own inimitable way," The direct approach you mean? Now where's the fun in that? Now then how does one get into this campaign? I've never been one for politics myself." Pete seems to know all about it," It's very easy here. Anyone can run for President these days, since the open system started you don't even have to be in a party. You just need a good advertising campaign." Jacquie reminds them of the famous line that Pete used when he invented his health drink," I guess we can trust you on that? Eh?" She does the accompanying thumbs-up sign, too. The Doctor looks at her strangely then starts to give the orders,

"Right get that sorted then, as much publicity as possible, we've got some catching up to do – just when is this election anyway?" Rose answers him," A couple of weeks, I think we may be too late." The Doctor pretends to be shocked," It's never too late! Rose Tyler, I'm disappointed in you, you've been away from me for too long. By the way, did you miss me?" Rose laughs," Life's certainly been boring without you! Come on President Pete, let's get this campaign on the road." Jack has been considering his part in the plan," How about I go and get some info on Saxon? Have a sneak around, dig up some dirt, find out what he's been up to. What if it's the same plan as he used back home – the 'Tochlophane' could be here already." The Doctor agrees," See what you can find out, but be discreet. We don't want him to know we're on to him just yet."

Mr Saxon is in his office, the T.V. is on. Pete Tyler is being interviewed by a reporter – " Was there a reason why your entry to the Presidential race was so late?" Pete replies," I guess I only just realised that my country needs me, trust me on that!" He winks into the camera. They both laugh." Why do we need you Mr Tyler? What do you have to offer?" The discussion continues in the background as Mr Saxon talks to his team of campaign managers and bodyguards," Do we have any need to worry about this…this…person?" One of the team answers him," Absolutely not! Late entries never get the votes, historically. He can't possibly get the advertising saturation needed to change public opinion." Saxon asks him," Have you done a background check?" The team-member checks his file," Successful business man, made millions out of health drinks, popular member of society, big in charity. Rumours that he had a lot to do with closing down that cyber-industries thing a few years back – bit of a hero. Deeper checks put him as a major figure in Torchwood." Saxon is not surprised," Torchwood! " He is smiling. At last they have realised, he likes a fight, nothing worthwhile comes easy, they obviously aren't as stupid as they look. He had gone to the Torchwood offices a while ago, offering funding if elected, really just taunting, teasing, flaunting himself. It had made him feel good that they didn't have a clue. And now they were trying to stop him becoming President? He doubted if it would really matter in the end. He tells his team," I think we'll call it a day, people. Good work, see you tomorrow. You'll have you reward in Downing Street!" They all laugh, sycophantically, say goodnight and leave. Saxon goes to a large reinforced cupboard with a keypad lock, types in the code. He walks in, talks to something inside, we can't quite see," Friends in high places after all. And I thought nobody cared. Shouldn't think it'll make any difference to the outcome though. Just makes the getting there a little more fun!"

Jack and Jacquie approach Saxon's office the next day." How are we going to get in there then?" asks Jacquie wondering if Jack has a plan or if he's just making it up as he goes along. Jack just says," If in doubt resort to a cliché." Jacquie is puzzled. They greet Saxon's secretary and ask if they can see the man himself, show her the psychic paper which shows them to be press. The secretary asks them if they have an appointment. Jack turns on the charm," No, we just came on the off-chance, looking for a story, a reaction to the new challenge. An exclusive!" He sits on the desk, flirting outrageously. Meanwhile, Jacquie pretends to be disinterested, looks around at the adverts on the wall 'VOTE SAXON' and the pictures of that friendly face she now knows is really the face of absolute evil, it makes her shiver. Jack comes back to Jacquie, explains that Mr Saxon is apparently not in his office right now but if they were to come back at around 3 they might be granted an audience and perhaps an exclusive quote. The flirting apparently did the trick as Jack winks at the secretary on the way out and she practically swoons. Outside the building they discuss what they have learned," He's out until 3, that's loads of time, but there are two guards on his office door. Is that normal for an election candidate? Particularly for one who isn't even in!" says Jacquie. Jack replies," There's something in there, I just know it. It might be the proof we need. We have to get in there. Plenty more clichés where that came from!"

Jack returns to the office with two cups of coffee. He gives his best smile to the secretary," Sorry I couldn't walk away from you. I just felt a…. a connection? Could I buy you a drink sometime? How about now?" He takes the coffee from behind his back. She laughs, takes the cup, drinks from it. Almost instantly she is asleep. He takes the two cups to the guards outside the office, shows them the psychic paper,

" Miss Clark thought you might like some refreshment." They take the coffee and go out like a light. Jack says to himself," That's good stuff. I must get the recipe." Jacquie joins him. He has the Doctor's screwdriver and opens the office door with it. They go inside. They look on the desk, in drawers, on the computer – nothing at all. The locked cupboard is screaming at Jack. The screwdriver unlocks the door. He steps in, Jacquie is behind him. There is a cage and inside a tiny wizened creature. Jack is stunned. Jacquie is disgusted," What is that thing?" Jack knows exactly what it is," That is a 900 year old Time Lord. Hello Doctor." It is Jacquie's turn to be stunned,

" What did you just say?" The creature speaks," He said 'Hello Doctor' . He knows me." Jacquie looks to Jack for an explanation," What's going on?" Jack tries his best," The Master, he has this laser screwdriver, it can do this to a Time Lord, undo all his regenerations, make him age. I'm guessing that the Time Lord of this dimension ran into the Master and he did this then locked him away so he could have free rein with the taking-over-the-world stuff. Am I right Doctor?" The Doctor is amazed," You know so much, how do you know so much? Never mind there isn't time. You can't help me, no one can. Just stop him, you have to stop him!" Jack's calm voice soothes the Doctor," We don't have much time now, but we'll be back. Sorry but he can't catch us here." The Doctor is calmer now," Just leave me. At least I know something is happening at last. I thought no one was ever coming. You have to stop him." He grips the bars of his cage, pleads with his eyes. Jack nods," We will! Come on Jacquie, Saxon can't know we've been here." She is appalled," We can't just leave him here!" She can't tear herself away from those pleading eyes. The Doctor/creature fascinates her. Jack pulls her away gently," We'll come back and we will put this right. You have to trust me. There's no time." They step out of the cupboard, Jack locks the door. They run from the office and then the building just as the secretary is stirring. She thinks she has nodded off at her desk, straightens herself up.

Back in the caravan Jack is telling the Doctor what they have found," Who knows how long the Master has kept him… I mean you….locked up like that." The Doctor looks sad," Years probably. It explains why you didn't find any Doctor in this universe or any others. Perhaps they all found a similar fate before you started parallel- hopping." The woman agrees," Yes, it makes sense. If we find a universe where there seems to be just the Master then we leave quickly. We were looking for you not trouble." Jacquie is confused," That thing we saw, is it really you? It's the Doctor from this universe, only we didn't know he existed because he's been hidden away for years?" The Doctor is nodding," Very well put! Yes, without his powers a Time Lord is virtually undetectable, and the laser screwdriver takes away everything. Trust me, I know!" Rose asks how he could possibly know. Jack looks across at the Doctor. The experience they shared, back in their own universe when they encountered the Master, has left deep emotional scars. The Doctor is cagey in his reply," I just know ok? Now what's next? Anyone? Ideas? Come on, I can't do everything!" Rose is still thinking about the other Doctor," Is there a way to change him back? We have to help him." The Doctor is unsure," It can be reversed but it takes time and a whole world of cooperation. We don't have that." Rose wont give up," What if we got hold of the Master's screwdriver? Reverse the process that way?" The Doctor shakes his head," It only works for him. I guess if I had one then it would work for me, but I don't, I don't have one." The child appears suddenly out of the shadows (as she always seems to do). She speaks," One of these you mean?" She is holding a laser screwdriver. "It was just in my head – the technology. I thought we might need it one day." The Doctor is impressed and quietly elated," Oh I like you, you are just…." He picks her up and swings her round. She laughs. He bends down to look her right in the eyes," If my genes made you then I'm proud, so proud."

Back in Saxon's office, the Master is in contemplative mood, things are not going so smoothly, something seems wrong now. He knows someone has been in his office. He goes into the cupboard almost expecting the doctor to have gone. But he is still there,

" Something you need to tell me, Doctor? I've waited a long time for this, been patient and almost 'nice' for way too long. I think maybe I should pay your little Torchwood friends a visit, see what they are up to. I may just have to eliminate the opposition, just to be on the safe side." He grins, enjoying the thought of a little practice killing. The Doctor doesn't say a word, but stays sitting in the corner of his cage, too weak and powerless to stand up to this personification of evil. He must hide the small ember of hope that now glows inside him.

In the Torchwood offices the Doctor and Jack are using the computers and the sonic screwdriver to work out what Saxon has been up to. The Doctor speaks," If the Master is using the same plan, then it will all start after he has been elected, but the satellites must be already in place and the 'Valiant' or something like her must be ready and waiting with the other Doctor's TARDIS hidden somewhere, adapted to become the paradox machine. And some of the 'Tochlophane' human spheres must be here already. Something should show up on the network, if I can link into his personal stuff….Oh!" He has spotted something. Jack doesn't see what he does. Jack continues the conversation," Some things are different though, no Mrs Saxon, no Martha. There will definitely be a different outcome. We've changed things already just by being here. The fact that there are two Doctors must change things. We can stop him before he goes too far this time, he won't even get off the ground." The Doctor suddenly senses something and looks round towards the door. The Master is standing there, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame, smiling serenely." Hello gentlemen! Enjoy your little snoop around my private office, did you? I could have you arrested you know?" The Doctor is angry," Excuse me? I don't think we are the ones in the wrong here do you?" The Master sighs deeply, " I can only think of one way you got have got here Doctor and it's a shame you'll be so easy to get rid of….you might have been a worthy opponent unlike your other-dimensional self. He was so easy to defeat, a pushover in fact. And in all the years he has been my prisoner he has never tried to escape or anything. Don't you think that's a little bit cowardly? Hmm?" The Doctor is seething with anger," You took away all his powers, everything! And he's one of your own! I bet he forgave you, he did didn't he? He says he forgives you, am I right?" the Master laughs," Oh yes! And that makes him so much better than me, doesn't it – he wins, right? Always the comeuppance. Well not this time!" The Master reaches into his pocket. The Doctor quickly pulls out his new laser screwdriver, thinking that the Master is going to draw his. But instead the Master puts on his 3D glasses," Aha! I was right! And I bet quite a few of your Torchwood cronies have travelled dimensionally as well" Jack and the Doctor exchange glances. The Master continues,

" Now if only I had been working on a way to cause a breach, then you would all be sucked into the void and be damned. Fancy eternal hell, Doctor?" Now he takes his screwdriver and points it at one of the computer monitors. On the screen there appears a map of satellites and a diagram of what the Doctor can see is a system which could open up a breach. He knows that everyone who has travelled between dimensions will be sucked into the void. The Master gloats," Such a pity you won't be around to see my plan. Shall I tell you what I intend to do, when I'm elected President of this stupid little country? By the way, put down your little toy. You won't use it. You're not me! You have too much mercy (he says this like it is a dirty word ) . You would rather lose every one of your friends' and your own life, and let me get hold of your dimension travelling technology rather than destroy me. You could never push that button if you lived to be a million." The Doctor lowers his screwdriver," You are right. Compassion has always been my downfall. Go on, do it! Get it over with! Open the breach! I would rather rot in hell than lower myself to your standards." The Master laughs," You asked for it! Goodbye Doctor!" He points the laser screwdriver at the monitor and is about to press, grinning insanely, when there is a noise like a laser behind him. He screams and writhes with pain as the laser screwdriver takes effect and he quickly ages to become a tiny wizened creature with large evil, unremorseless eyes. The Doctor stares in disbelief. The child emerges from her hiding place, the laser screwdriver still in her hand. She speaks with anger and with sorrow,

" You would have let him kill us all? Is that what I mean to you? You're not my father!" She runs out of the room, crying. The Doctor looks incredibly saddened, perplexed. Jack is also shocked, incredulous," You would have let him kill us all?" He too leaves the room, a face like thunder. The Doctor is left alone with the mini-master. He knows he can't reverse what the child has done, her screwdriver only works for her. He knows how it feels to be that creature, the pain, the empathy, the desolation is too much. He breaks down in tears. Revenge is never sweet – it is terrible.

Back in the caravan, the Master is safely in his own cage. The Doctor has regained his composure. Only Jack and the child know what has happened, they wouldn't tell the others he knew. It rankled that they thought the worst of him, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to explain. He hated the fact that the girl seemed to despise him now, but maybe it was for the best. If she got too attached….. He tries to sound upbeat," Right, then. Rose, Jack you're on the rescue mission! Jacquie, Pete, you're doing clear-up. Inform the press, make up a story for Saxon's disappearance, that sort of thing. Could you get some of the torchwood staff to find out what he did to the satellites and stuff? Just undo everything that looks 'wrong', that should do the trick!" Jack looks daggers at the Doctor, but leaps into action and he and Rose go to rescue the other doctor. As they leave, the doctor shouts," Bring him back here, we might be able to help him a little." He looks over to the child who glares at him like Jack did, but she nods, she thinks she can help. The Doctor is wondering what the woman and the girl will do next," What now? For you, I mean? Does it make a difference, knowing what you know now?" the woman nods," I thought you were unique, the only one who could be a father to my child. Now I know that's not true. There are other yous – other Doctors who may be kept prisoner by the Master. I'm the only one who can help them. Child and I have agreed, we will go to the dimensions where this has happened and release the Doctors from their prisons." The Doctor looks concerned," Isn't it too risky? The parallel drive? What if the Master gets hold of it? Especially if you're going to seek him out deliberately." The woman tries to ease his worries, "Child is working on an ultra-cloaking device, it will hide us completely and the drive. It worked here, the Master didn't sense us, did he?" The doctor is reassured," No! You're right! He didn't know about you! That's….that's just…brilliant!" He looks around for the child, wanting to share his pride in her, but she has gone. He feels a huge sense of loss, even though she is nearby," I guess you don't need me anymore then?" The sadness in his eyes brings the woman to him, she holds him close," I need every one of you." She kisses him deeply. "You would've been a great father, you know?" she whispers tenderly. He softly replies," I know I might have been, but it's not right, it's just not right. One day it might be right again, but not now." She sighs," My lonely Doctor. I wish I could help you." He thinks she can," Just take me home!"

Later Rose and Jack bring the other Doctor to the caravan, released from his cage. Everyone is gathered round. He speaks to them," Friends, friends….(struggling for the words) I think of you as my friends, yet I don't know you. Even if you can't restore me then at least I am free, I can die free knowing that the universe is safe. You can't know what that means! I have lived in the darkness for too long, lived with shame and dreadful fear. You have taken away the fear, but not the shame. I let him destroy me because I could not destroy him. Even now I forgive what he has done. I would change him back instead of me if there was a choice. I know how selfish that sounds, I know only one of you will understand (he looks at the Doctor). Please don't hold it against me…us….it is our nature, compassion will always be our downfall." The child has been working on the master's laser screwdriver," I think I can reverse the process now, I've reconfigured it. It might work, shall I try it?" She looks at her mother, who nods. Everyone holds their breath, she presses the button. The small creature starts to change and grow. They see all his regenerations at once. It stops several regenerations before our Doctor but still recognisable," Oh look, it's me! Not quite as handsome as this version, but definitely me. What do you think rose? Would you have gone off travelling with this bloke?" asks the Doctor. Rose laughs, looks the new Doctor up and down and exclaims," Absolutely!" Everyone is joyful, the Master watches from his cage. The new Doctor looks at the pitiful creature," Can we change him back, too?" The child glares at him," No, I won't do it!" She runs from the room. The Doctor shakes his head," I guess she'll learn – she's still very young." He looks at the other doctor with a sad, knowing face – they are the same, totally." Right then! About time we all got back to our own worlds, don't you think? Rose, are you coming?" She grins," Try and stop me!" Jack almost hesitates, but nods," Nothing better to do, I suppose." Rose asks him," What is wrong with you?" Jack looks at the Doctor, they exchange dirty looks.

Later, outside the caravan, it is time for goodbyes. The doctor is first to speak," We leave this dimension in the safe hands of President Pete Tyler. And the Doctor, of course! Oh and the best branch of Torchwood in the known universes (he winks at Jacquie). The Master we entrust to the Torchwood vaults, never again to see the light of day (looks extremely sad)." He hugs Jacquie, shakes hands with Pete and the Doctor who stares at him intently," It's extraordinary to think I will one day look like you!" The Doctor replies," Only if you're very lucky!" He winks and hops into the caravan. The woman waves to everyone, then she too enters the TARDIS. The child is still too upset to show herself. Jack hugs Jacquie and Pete and the other Doctor," Been nice knowing you!" Rose is left to say her goodbyes to her mum and dad, hugs them both tightly," You knew, if he ever came back…you knew I would never be truly happy without him. I have to go….be happy for me?" Jacquie is close to tears," Oh Rose. Just, just….we'll be fine. We'll tell little Pete all about you, he'll never forget his big sister." Pete is also struggling with this," No matter what anyone says, you are definitely my daughter! You have lots of adventures, ok? Save the world for me!" he turns away, fighting back tears. Jacquie shouts," Take care!" as rose heads for the caravan. A tear trickles down her cheek, but she is really very happy for Rose and they both grin broadly. Aboard the TARDIS Rose throws her arms around the Doctor. He looks like his face will break with happiness. The caravan disappears.

During the journey, Jack sits alone, contemplating. Suddenly he exclaims," I am so stupid! You knew didn't you ? The Master's computer program – you found it, you glitched it. We were never in any danger!" The Doctor looks intensely at him and nods. He knew Jack would realise eventually," You should always trust your doctor!" Jack asks him," Why didn't you say anything? You have to tell the little girl. Why do you want her to hate you?" the Doctor looks serious," I can't be her father, Jack." Jack doesn't understand," So you make her hate you so that she doesn't want to stay? Is that it?" The Doctor replies," It's for her own good." Jack shakes his head but says no more. The Doctor is trying to explain, to himself as well as to Jack," She'll know when she's older. It will come to her, like it came to you. But by then it won't matter, she won't need a father."

They arrive back and step out of the caravan (not the child). The nausea seems less this time, but they are still unsteady. The woman is fine and she announces," There we are then, home safe and sound!" Rose suddenly thinks of something," I've just realised, I'm supposed to be dead! I'd better be careful who I talk to in the street." The doctor looks at her and smiles," I'll just have to take you away from all this then, won't I?" Rose looks so happy she could cry. The woman speaks," Well I guess we should be going. I'm sorry child isn't going to say goodbye – I think it's all too much for her – she may be a genius, but emotionally she's still immature – she is just a little girl." The doctor understands," Perhaps now she knows I'm not the only one, she'll want to find a better father – the one she really wants." The woman looks tearful," we both know you are the best one she could ever have." She puts her arms around him, kisses him softly on the cheek. Then she puts her hands on the sides of his head, connects with him," not so lonely now, I see. Goodbye Doctor." He simply replies,

" Thank you." The woman is not so tender with Jack. She hugs him hard and kisses him passionately. Jack returns them both with equal vigour. "So long handsome," she says then hops on board the TARDIS. It disappears – they are gone. For a long time the three of them gaze into the sky, as if they can see the caravan on the horizon. A voice interrupts their reverie," Aren't you going to introduce me then?" The Doctor looks behind him," Sorry? Oh Martha! Yes, we're back, did you miss us? Martha Jones meet (pauses for effect) Rose Tyler!" Martha is stunned," Rose? The Rose? But she looks….she's just normal. I was expecting at least a super-model." Rose laughs," Pleased to meet you too!" They eye each other up, measuring the competition. The Doctor has no idea the effect he has on women. Puts his arms around their shoulders,

" See, I knew you two would get on like a house on fire!" Martha is mystified, gets over her jealousy and asks," But I thought it was impossible to get her back? You've been to a parallel universe? Don't tell me we're going to have other universes to deal with in the future as well as this one?" Jack eases her mind," No worries on that score. There's only two people who can travel between universes and they won't be back." He looks up at the sky. The Doctor sighs," No, they won't be back." A solitary tear trickles down his cheek. Rose takes his hand and they walk into the TARDIS together.

**THE END**

17


End file.
